Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27356959-20151216182508/@comment-26999065-20151216194215
Collecting belt notches at that age, while it's true that sometimes happens, it's rarer then than at older ages. At most, though possible, it's improbable in this case. So again, evidence first, or you're just making stuff up to support some errant possibility. Rape and murder - over the top? That's the point of an argument "Reductio ad absurdum" - a reduction to absurdity. That absurd possibility carries as much weight since there's just as much evidence. Which is to say - none in show. But it does happen in real life, sometimes, even at that age, so why not throw it out there, too, while you're at it? Because there's no evidence for it in the show, either. That's why. To suggest it without evidence is just as absurd as to suggest a suspicion Charlie resents women (from being abused by his mother and sisters like that) so he intends to rape and murder Riley to get even with all womankind. If it weren't so horrible, it'd be a laughable suggestion. And pretending to care about her just to get into her pants and then kick her to the curb is just as laughable. In my opinion, unless you can offer some evidence from the show for why you "feel" that way, it should carry little or no weight, and I think it's unfair to even suggest it. Riley - devious? The last possible example I might give (of several I could offer) would be when she deliberately let the clock run out so Farkle would tell Lucas how she felt and that way Maya couldn't hold it against her for saying it herself. Sometimes it's not the message, but the messenger that gets shot. And Maya will forgive Farkle, in time, but she might never forgive Riley to the same degree, assuming she actually loved Lucas. Is this really what happened? It's possible. Riley has shown a fair degree of guile in the past. Of course Riley is just wrong, IMO, about how Maya really feels about Lucas, so Maya would have forgiven her BFF regardless, but Riley likes to be more certain. She can be pretty insecure, as I believe she once had written on her forehead. Joshua? Yeah - the certainty of how Maya says she felt about him - her long game - her weak in the knee reaction to that boy - that's Love for Maya. She has NONE of that for Lucas. And she won't give up on Joshua unless or until he actually gets engaged or married to somebody else. It's not a crush. She likes him. She knows how she feels. She just confused about how she feels about Lucas and his recent kind attentions toward her, and due to pretending to be Riley, and Riley's insistence Maya stepped back (What? When? Where?). But it will all be sorted out in the end. I'm not worried. Nor impatient about it. It's a funny show. Start the next season? I'd write "Joshua's" motor cycle accident into the show - use it to confirm to Maya just how differently she feels about Joshua compared to how she feels about Lucas - and there she'll realize what she feels for Lucas isn't romantic love - she feels that for Joshua, and he almost died - like a piece of her almost died. But that's how I might write it. I'm fine with anything they write. I like this show. Until then, I see little point in bad mouthing a swell guy like Charlie Gardener. Happy Holidays.